Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone
by kengi
Summary: The pairings that are in this story are Draco x Harry and Snape x Malfoy older . The story is written from Draco's point of view and reflects on the Sorcerer's Stone through his eyes. While many of this is JKR, I have my own subplots in with the main plot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K.R. Events that happen in this book are meant to follow her story exactly. There are descriptions of situations taken from her work exactly, from another character's perspective. My intent for this story is to show what COULD have gone through Draco's mind during his years at Hogwarts. Spoilers for this story are for books 1 and 2. If you have not read those, then go do so now! I will say that at this point I have NOT finished the seventh Harry potter book, and thusly have nothing to spoil for others about.

Description: This is book one written in Draco's point of view. There is no intent to plagiarize, but I am trying to show what could have been going on in Draco's mind at the key points in the Sorcerer's stone. The pairings that are in this story are Draco x Harry and Snape x Malfoy(older). I will be continuing this series to the other books as well, so I hope you enjoy. Heavy yaoi moments will be shared between the older men, because as of right now Draco and Harry are eleven, and thus shouldn't be seen as sexual in the slightest. Happy reading!

Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone

For Draco's eleventh birthday he received more gifts then he ever had the previous ten years of his life. Coming into adolescence and being accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had caused all the Malfoy family to celebrate. His mother spared no expense in giving him the best party possible, and made sure that Draco was entertained.

Draco never had made any friends on his own, but his father had made sure to give him plentiful playmates during his early years of life. His favorite were two boys named Crabbe and Goyle. Draco never really remembered their first names, he always was taught to call them by their surname. They were easily bullied into doing whatever Draco asked of them, and were always impressed with simple things Draco did. While Draco never had picked them as friends, he was happy to have them, they were better then he would ever probably have.

Draco's birthday was filled with laughter and celebration, he was happy to see his godfather there, waiting for him in the corner of the room. Draco approached him, the sounds of the party getting softer as he came nearer to the man. Severus Snape was a tall, darkly handsome man with shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose that seemed to be the only flaw on his pale face.

"Eleven years old, how the time does seem to fly by." Snape smirked at the child, "You seem to be having a good time." He seemed unamused by the party and his eyes scanned the room.

"It's always nice to see you Uncle Snape." Draco smiled and looked up expectantly at his Godfather.

"It's Professor now, Mr. Malfoy." Snape seemed to soften just a little as he reached behind him and pulled out a wrapped present. Draco dove into it and set in on the ground as he destroyed the wrapping. It was a dark black cauldron and potions kit. Draco smiled up at Snape as he poured over the items. He had always been interested in Snape's potion making, but now that he was old enough to begin crafting the concoctions himself he was ecstatic. "Remember to study hard for my class, I will not accept less then excellence from you Draco."

Draco laughed and nodded as he began reading the potions for beginners book that had some notations from Snape's early days at Hogwarts. Luscious Malfoy approached them, his long blonde hair rustling as he came up to Snape. "Severus, I need to see you about a private matter in my office. Draco, thank Professor Snape for his generous gift."

Draco looked up from the book and grinned at Snape, "Thanks Unc- I mean Professor!" Before long Draco was pulled away from his book by Crabbe who wanted him to hurry with the rest of the presents so they could get into the cake. When Narcissa, Draco's mother came out with the cake it had snakes crawling in the green icing. While it might have seemed scary to Draco when he was younger, he now understood the snakes were a representation of Sytherin, a house in the school of Hogwarts. Goyle's face lit up at the four foot tall cake and his mouth watered.

Draco sat through their horrid singing, and finally was able to blow out his eleven candles. Everyone was clapping and cheering as he took the first slice of the vanilla cake with green icing. After they had gorged themselves with cake, the rest of guests went home, the only ones who stayed were Crabbe, Goyle and Snape.

Draco had made a fort in his room where he and his friends were sleeping, they had talked for a while, or rather Draco had talked and the other two boys had listened to him, but the two boys had fallen asleep in the early morning. Draco snuck downstairs, he wanted to get the book Snape had brought him, but as he entered the living room he noticed that Snape was not in the guest bedroom. He stuck his head in the room and saw the sheets had been ruffled and obviously Snape had just gotten up to use the restroom or something. Draco quickly found his book and went back to his bedroom.

The next morning Draco was taken to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with his mother, as Lucius Malfoy went to the book shop to get him his books. Draco was bored, Crabbe and Goyle had left with their parents and left him alone with his mother who was suffocating him. Finally he told his mother to just look for a wand so he could be fitted alone. As Draco was being sized for the robes he looked up to see a small boy coming into the shop, he looked really interesting. His shirt was two sizes too big, and reminded him of the rags Houselves wore, and his glasses were taped together in the middle as if they had been broken. Draco watched as the boy nervously looked around the shop, he seemed so out of his element. Draco noticed he didn't have any parents with him, why send a small boy like that in when he seemed so scared?

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin greeted the black haired boy. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Draco looked away quickly, trying to not stare at the boy. It was strange, there was a odd feeling welling up in Draco, and it made his head begin to spin.

"Hello," Draco said, trying to sound calm and collected. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," the green-eyed boy sat on a stool not too far away from Draco waiting for him to get done.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco tried to sound nonchalant, trying not to seem overly interested. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The other boy was really quiet, and seemed like he wasn't going to speak. Draco hastily asked him, "Have _you _got your own broom?"

"No," the answer was quick and for some reason the other boy seemed agitated.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco asked, trying to get some reaction from the boy.

"No," he said.

Draco huffed slightly, "_I _do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco looked curious, hoping to hear slytherin house.

"No," The boy seemed to have a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco tried to sound comforting, trying to seem more friendly. Why wasn't this other boy speaking to him? Why was he so disinterested?

"Mmm," the other boy just tugged at his shirt.

Draco looked for something that they could speak about, "I say, look at that man!" Draco nodded towards the window. The man had two icecream cones in his hand, the oft probably was going to eat them both.

"That's Hagrid," said the cute boy, looking relieved. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco sneered, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," the boy seemed taken aback by Draco.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage _— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco snickered at this, hoping the joke would cause the boy to open up a bit.

"I think he's brilliant," said the green eyed boy coldly.

"_Do _you?" Draco seemed to think the boy might be joking, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," Draco seemed taken aback, "But they were _our _kind, weren't they?" He hoped they were, his father would never let him have a friend with a mud blood.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

Draco seemed relieved, "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco smiled, waiting to here the other boy's name.

But before the other boy could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's it, your done, my dear," and Draco watched as the boy was taken away.

Draco called as he watched the boy walked off, "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco sighed dejectedly, wondering if indeed he would see the kid there. If he were from a wizarding family he was probably from a poor one. Still, the boy had seemed so cute, like a little mouse Malfoy longed to mess with. He had a very nasty desire to pick and prod at the black haired boy, wanting to get a good rouse out of him.

Over the next few weeks Draco couldn't wait to go to school, hopefully he would have his first real friend. He dreamed of them being in the same house, all the adventures they would have at Hogwarts, even all the classes they would share.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K.R. Events that happen in this book are meant to follow her story exactly. There are descriptions of situations taken from her work exactly, from another character's perspective. My intent for this story is to show what COULD have gone through Draco's mind during his years at Hogwarts. Spoilers for this story are for books 1 and 2. If you have not read those, then go do so now! I will say that at this point I have NOT finished the seventh Harry potter book, and thusly have nothing to spoil for others about.

Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone

Draco Malfoy inwardly rolled his eyes as his father droned on and on about keeping the Malfoy name upheld. Lucius rambled about keeping up with grades and homework, but it surprised Draco to have his father talk about the boy who lived. The man had spoken ill of the child before, but it was a surprise to know that he would be going to Hogwarts as well. Draco thought it might be fun to have such a famous friend, and would most likely spike his popularity.

Draco's mother kissed him on the head and lovingly said her goodbyes. She told Draco to write when he got to Hogwarts, the boy sighing softly looking over to see Crabbe and Goyle in a similar situation. He pulled away from his family, waving to them as he set off with his two cronies. He looked over to see the boy from the shop, he smiled walking towards him.

This time the boy had a well fitted robe, his black hair still messy, but oddly it made the boy look… handsome. As the steam from the train dissipated, Draco saw a red headed boy speaking with his soon-to-be friend. He huffed, if it was one thing he would not want his father to see, it would be him conversing with a Weasley.

His father had taught him that a man feeds his family and makes life comfortable. This meant only having what you could afford, that's why Draco was an only child, why they had been able to afford all the luxuries they had. His father always gloated about being rich, but that was because he always kept his money safe in the bank, instead of spending it.

The Weasley's always bought crappy, useless things. Why even their mother worked! If she wasn't pregnant she was making some ugly clothing. So Draco didn't go talk to the black haired boy, instead he entered the train car. He settled in, putting his feet up on Goyle's trunk, he smiled up at his Hawk Owl that hooted at him from the shelf of the cabin. The train started shuffling forward, Crabbe waving good bye to his mom who was still on the platform. "Mama's boy." Draco smirked, Crabbe blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

The three boys were interrupted almost immediately when Blaise Zabini opened their door yelling, "Have you heard? Harry Potter is in Seat 3C!" Draco stood up motioning for his friends to follow, he pushed a small boy from opening the door, and sneered at some girls who were waiting for a look at the boy.

Draco threw open the door, his best face on for meeting the famous Harry Potter, he couldn't help, but smile when he saw the black haired boy. Harry Potter did seem to recognize him, "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" He cocked his head in amusement at seeing the boy look up at him.

"Yes," said Harry. He seemed a little nervous looking at the hulking brutes behind Draco. Draco thought how the two would laugh when Harry learned what babies Crabbe and Goyle really could be. Draco motioned to his friends, "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco cleared his throat and grinned, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco smirked to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco wished he would have stated this better, but his lack of social skills in making real friends seemed to hinder him. Still Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. This is when Draco began understand he might have said something wrong.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

Draco would regret the next thing he said for the rest of his life, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Draco's face fell seeing Harry's face contort in anger. He'd met Harry first! How would this, weasel, become so chummy when Harry was supposed to be HIS friend.

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair. Draco had a good idea to smack this kid a good one. He should know better then to approach Draco in hostility.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle behind him puffing up.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, seeming brave in front of two boys who could easily crush him. Draco took the moment to really analyze Potter, he was about the same height as Malfoy, but Harry's demeanor seemed a lot more intense. Draco wasn't sure if the boy would punch him or not, and the uncertainty scared him slightly.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Draco puffed up, if Harry was going to stand up with a lowly wizard like the Weasley, then Draco was going to make him regret it.

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

A rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Draco backed away as Goyle swung the rat round and round, howling, and when it finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them ran out at once.

Draco couldn't help but be horribly embarrassed. Why had things been mixed up so badly!? He just wanted to have a real friend, one he'd have forever. Like how Snape and his father had become friends. He knew Grandfather had disapproved of Snape, but Lucius had kept him anyways. It had worked out for him… why did Harry dislike him so much? As he pondered these thoughts, Crabbe and Goyle watched him, unsure of how to apologize to their beloved leader. Goyle began sucking his finger, the sickening noise bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

Eventually Draco sighed and grabbed Goyle's hand, "Give it here you baby," He quickly spelled a bandage onto the bite, Goyle smiling at him stupidly. For the rest of the voyage Draco pouted in the cabin, Crabbe and Goyle chatting quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K.R. Events that happen in this book are meant to follow her story exactly. There are descriptions of situations taken from her work exactly, from another character's perspective. My intent for this story is to show what COULD have gone through Draco's mind during his years at Hogwarts. Spoilers for this story are for books 1 and 2. If you have not read those, then go do so now! I will say that at this point I have NOT finished the seventh Harry potter book, and thusly have nothing to spoil for others about.

Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"… , "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

Draco smiled watching Harry, the boy looked back at him, with a bit of a glare. Draco huffed, rolling his eyes as the Weasley boy cheered for Harry.

"better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced. Draco felt his heart drop to the floor. Any chance of them becoming friends seemed moot now. Maybe it was better to find new friends, now that he knew who his housemates would be.

It would be better this way, Harry Potter was just not meant to be his friend. Not only was he the boy-who-lived AND a Gryffindor, he seemed to just hate Draco. It was better this way.

The prefects brought the first year students down to the dungeons, it seemed darker then other parts of the castle. There were no windows to the outside, but what it lacked in windows it made up in pretty green torches. When they reached to common room, Professor Snape was there to introduce the new first years to the rest of Slytherin house. When he introduced Draco, he seemed to have a small smile creep on his face.

Draco smiled to the rest of Slytherin and immediately felt a bit intimidated at the sheer size of the older kids. Draco was short and scrawny, and could probably get snapped in half by some of the seventh years. People seemed to give him a bit of a wide birth though, no doubt his name must strike fear into some of the kids of death eater parents.

When Draco went into his dorm room, his mates waited for him to pick the bed he wanted. He chose the one that was most off on it's own, and laid on it. His blonde hair stuck up slightly, the gel keeping the hair in clumps as he buried into the pillow. Crabbe and Goyle took the nearby beds, and another boy, Blaise Zanbini, took the last bed. Draco felt a little scared, missing his bed, his house, his things.

His dream that night was about You-Know-Who and Harry Potter. Draco was trying to protect Harry, but the Dark Lord was too powerful, and knowked him away. When Draco looked up Harry had his wand pointed at him, smiling with an evil gleem in his eyes. "Why?!" Draco yelled out, "I was trying to protect you!" The evil Harry laughed, "But Draco, you're the dark lord." Draco saw himself in black robes with the face of a serpent.

Crabbe woke him up, "Draco, are you okay?"

Draco shot up, he smoothed his hair down and nodded. "I'm fine." Draco laid back down, "Thanks, Crabbe."

Crabbe nodded going back to his own bed. "Draco, try to get some sleep. I know I'm not looking forward to classes…"

The next morning his Hawk Owl came to him, flying from his cage down to Draco's pillow. He fluffed his wings and chewed on Draco's hair until the boy woke up. Draco's eyes tried to adjust to the dark room and he shook his head. He looked at their clock to see it was just before six. He nudged his owl away, and tried to go back to sleep, but the owl kept pestering him until he got up and dressed. He was feeling a bit fatigued, but the owl seemed to pick his sprits up. He put the bird on his shoulder and began the long walk to the outside of Hogwarts.

As his bird flew in the sky he sighed, resting on a rock near the lake. He needed a name for his bird, it had been a few weeks and still he had not named the owl. Draco whistled for it to come to him, and the bird obliged darting through the sky and landing at Draco's feet. "Rancor." He said and motioned for the bird, "Your name is Rancor."

Over the next two weeks Draco noticed that his eyes followed Harry. If we was watching him walk down the halls or laughing with his friends, Draco would feel a strange tingling in his heart. He felt a desire to get Harry's attention, wanting to those green eyes to reflect his.

Draco almost felt relieved that they would be having Potions together, and he took a seat near Harry, in a place he could watch him, without seeming like he was. He smiled at the jars of animals floating in green liquid. The classroom was so intimidating, and for the first time he noticed people really feared Severus Snape.

Professor Snape surveyed the class, looking over the sheet with the names of his students. With every name he called he analyzed them with critical eyes, some he could tell would be able to attempt a potion, others might excel with prodding. He thought of what might encourage each student to try as hard as they could, and he smiled at himself of the tortures he could use.

"Long-Bottom, Neville." Snape glanced up to see a boy with a large toad that he seemed to be gripping with fear when Snape had scowled his name out. He sneered, thinking this boy would probably screw up every potion he ever attempted.

Snape continued on, eventually coming to a familiar name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_." He looked the boy up and down, sure he seemed to have potential, and he was sure to be blinded with fame and praise to take time to study for this class. "You'll find that I will not treat you with the same awe and whimsy your classmates are sure to do."

Harry seemed to blush from embarrassment, and looked away, not sure what to say. Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Snape began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Severus Snape watched them closely, the Weasleys had never been good in his classes, they always proved to be difficult in their own ways. Bill had been stubborn, Percy had been a know-it-all and never grasped the subtlety of the craft, the twins had of course found potions as a joke. Ron seemed to just not be interested in Potions, which wasn't surprising, due to his low intelligence. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Which made Snape even more aggravated with her, he made his goal to prove to the girl she wasn't as smart as she professed to be.

Snape began teaching, but his ear twitched as he heard the Boy-Who-Lived snickering and laughing about Merlin knows what. He turned around with a growl, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was, unsure of what to do.

Hermione's hand had shot into the air. She bit her lip trying to contain herself.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

Snape ignored Hermione's hand. Containing himself from smacking the girl's hand down. People were called on, they did not raise their hands in his classroom.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. Draco watched as Harry's hands shook under the table, finding it almost too much to bare that Harry was about to piss his pants.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape smiled, his crooked teeth biting into his lip. Harry just looked confused.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. It was disgusting how much she was vibrating in her chair to be able to answer the question.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh, the girl must have known how much she looked like a fool. Snape was going to eat her alive.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Draco had, though he had made notes of what most of the herbs and fungi could do on their own, as well as in certain potions.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He thought this to be an easy assignment, something he could do in his sleep, but the students seemed to have totally ignored his instructions. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. Of course the way these children crushed snake fangs was like an artist watching finger painting.

Snape stopped by Draco's desk, watching as he took great pains to make sure every ingredient was the right size and weight, and then testing the cauldron to make sure it was hot enough. He felt a smile creep on his face and quickly hid it, patting the boy's shoulder as he continued on to the other students.

"Do you see the way Draco tests the cauldron before adding in his horned slugs? It makes it so the slug boils, instead of bursts, which is essential-" A loud hiss interrupted him from behind them, and Snape swiveled to see a large cloud of acid green smoke fill the dungeon.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. Snape was disgusted, but the boy seemed to be suffering enough… for now.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Snape was beyond angry, Gryffindor pronounced to be all about comradery, but no one seemed to have helped Neville. Snape saw Harry's mouth open, and he was ready to deduct points when the boy seemed to think better of it.

It had been a great class, not only had Hermione been taken down a peg, but Neville had almost blown up the classroom! For the life of him Draco couldn't understand why Harry didn't think the whole thing had been hilarious. He caught the boy before he left potions, "Shows what you know, huh, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing up his books. "I'm surprised the Gryffindor tower hasn't fallen over, what with your Jinx of classmate."

Harry seemed to have a quirk of a smile for a moment before he brushed past Malfoy, joining Ron. For a brief moment Harry turned back to look at Draco, a look of uncertainty on his face.

// AN: Now that Summer is here, I will be writing a lot more, so please keep reading! Also if you notice anything that I've gotten wrong, such as the name of Draco's hawk, and you know the real name let me know! Please no spoilers for any book past 2 in the Reviews, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K.R. Events that happen in this book are meant to follow her story exactly. There are descriptions of situations taken from her work exactly, from another character's perspective. My intent for this story is to show what COULD have gone through Draco's mind during his years at Hogwarts. Spoilers for this story are for books 1 and 2. If you have not read those, then go do so now! I will say that at this point I have NOT finished the seventh Harry potter book, and thusly have nothing to spoil for others about.

Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

Draco had been looking forward to this bit of news, as he read the bulletin in his own dorm. It would be a good chance to impress Harry. Draco had already taken professional flying lessons, but it would be fun to zoom around Harry, maybe get a rise out of the boy.

Draco received several letters from his mother throughout the week, she must feel lonely being in that huge house all by herself. Draco had been her constant friend in and he was sure she had been eagerly awaiting every owl he sent her. He couldn't lie he missed her as well, and the thought of flying made him think of her. How she would love to watch him play on the broomstick, how his father and Snape had chuckled at his attempts to catch a snitch when he was younger.

The morning of their lesson Draco had overheard Neville gloating and gained interest in what had Harry's attention. He strode over, waiting for a chance to strike into the conversation.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Draco, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. Draco sneered at the two boys, not liking their intent to attack him.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked quickly.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. He rolled his eyes and strode away, "Just looking."

The afternoon came quickly and soon Draco was out on the pitch, a broom by his side. Sadly it wasn't the Firebolt that his father had gotten him, but to fly again would be reward enough.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Draco smiled as the broom came to his hand, but when he turned to gloat at Harry he noticed that the boy already had his broom in hand. It surprised Draco, but for some reason it put a smile to his face, almost as if he was proud of Harry. He turned away quickly laughing at Hermione while the girl glared at her broom, which was just rolling on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years. Draco just rolled his eyes, flushing slightly as Harry snickered at him.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Draco watched in amusement as Neville's scared white face looked down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —

WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

Draco waited until the two were out of sight before bursting into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins began laughing as well.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Draco rolled his eyes at the two girls, and saw a glowing orb in the corner of his eye, "Look!" Draco darted forward and snatched it out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled, trying to hide his enjoyment at the idea of touching the boy's outstretched hand.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" Draco's eyebrow shot up, giving a look of absolute autocracy.

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Draco made sure to do a quick turn, balancing his broom with one hand, the other on the Remembrall. He hovered level with the topmost branches of an oak as he called down, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom. He seemed to glide onto the broom with ease, as if he already knew what to do. Draco couldn't hide the smile of delight that came over him, this called for a good chase.

Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair. Draco could hear cheers, and a mud blood's howl of discontent, but they felt miles away as he stared at Harry's face.

"Why did you refuse to be my friend?" Draco asked, feeling this was his only chance to really speak with Harry, without an audience that could hear him.

"Give it-" Harry stopped mid sentence, seeming a bit confused. It had felt like they were in a script and all of a sudden Draco had said something not in the lines. "What?"

Draco felt confused at what he had said, why did he care about being Harry's friend? Things felt more natural this way, as enemies… wasn't that enough? He shook his head and flew away from Harry, "Come and get it."

Harry came at him at a surprising pace, and almost tackled him, but Draco veered out of the way.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

Draco huffed, but secretly he though Harry had been pretty cool. He wondered if he could have pulled off such a maneuver. Draco would have loved to play seeker for the Quidditch team here, but he knew first years weren't allowed to.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Draco quickly landed, trying to play off the fact that he had been up in the sky. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got up, and looked terrified at the old woman.

"_Never _— in all my time at Hogwarts —"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how _dare _you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Draco put on a good show, laughing triumphantly with his friends, but he did worry that Harry may be expelled. Draco rolled his eyes, no the Head Master would never get rid of the famous Harry Potter. The most he would get was detention.

Once Harry had walked away Draco stopped laughing, shoving Goyle as he stormed off. They were confused at his mood swings lately, but followed him closely as he strode back to the Dungeons.

"Everything alright Malfoy?" Goyle asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Draco snapped.

Crabbe pushed his glasses up, "Well… just that you've been having those nightmares… and you tend to drift off a lot."

Draco turned to Crabbe, "A Malfoy doesn't 'Drift off' I was merely resting, relaxing, doesn't mean I'm off day dreaming!"

"Of course." They both said.

Draco knew his façade was slipping, that his friends would soon find out that it wasn't Harry Potter he hated, it was the feelings he was beginning to have.


	5. Chapter 5

At dinner that night Draco put on his best Malfoy approved smug grin, and entered the Dining Hall. He watched as the boy's glasses fell down his nose, Harry inching them back up with a push of his finger. Draco couldn't describe this as anything, but cute. He shook the thought out of his head and approached the black haired boy and his repulsive friends. Harry looked up his green eyes flashing just a moment of interest before squinting into a scowl. "Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco flung his robe to the side, slicking his hair back with one hand, "When are you getting the train back to the muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

Draco smirked at his two intimidating friends, then back at Harry, "I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said the Weasel snarfed, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," Draco drawled, knowing that Goyle could hardly transfigure a teacup into a mouse, let alone create hexes. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Draco smiled as he left, secretly a little excited about the prospect of dueling Harry Potter. It would be fun to show Harry just how talented a wizard Draco really was.

Draco waited in the common room, curled up in a chair a book in his hand, every once in a while looking up at the magical clock, waiting for the hand to get closer to midnight. He looked up when a girl in her pajamas came over to him. He smiled up at her and then noticed she wasn't going away. He set down the book, watching as the girl's face got redder and redder.

"Draco… I was wondering… if you had anyone you… thought was a good candidate… I mean… if you were interested in anyone." Millicent shook slightly, unsure of how Draco was going to react.

"Ah… don't you think it's a bit soon to be thinking like that? I don't really like anyone." Draco said, shrugging.

"Well then…maybe you would like to try spending time with me."

Draco looked at her not really understanding what she wanted from him, and his thoughts drifted to Harry waiting for him. "Listen, I don't have time for this, I have to go." Draco made as if to leave when he heard the girl sniffle. He turned to her seeing tears stream down her face. "Ughs…. Millicent…" He gave her his handkerchief. "Don't cry… what's wrong, what did I say."

She sobbed, dabbing her eyes with the cloth. It took Draco a good twenty minutes before he could calm her down and leave the common room. As Draco rushed to the tower it was already forty past. He searched, but Harry was already gone. He huffed sitting on a window ledge, sighing to himself. Crabbe clapped him on the back, "No harm done, we'll get them next time." Draco pulled away, trudging down to the dungeons.

The next morning Draco was surprised to see Harry and Ron laughing and mucking around. He tried to ignore it as much as he could. At breakfast he watched Harry with interest, not even noticing the owls coming in with mail. He watched as a large parcel dropped onto Harry, a letter floating to him as well.

Draco watched Harry take the package to the hallway, not even bothering to sneak a peak at what he had gotten. He seem excited though, so Draco decided to follow the boy. Draco came closer to Harry, sizing up the package. It was a broomstick… but first years weren't allowed to have them. Who had given Harry the broomstick? Why? Was it his birthday?

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick," The Weasel said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Draco's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. Draco almost jumped when the little man appeared near him.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Draco quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

'special circumstances?' Draco didn't understand what he meant. If anyone should have special circumstances, it was Draco! He had been practicing for a seeker position since he was eight years old. It wasn't fair, how could Harry do this! He was looking so smug.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added. Draco looked confused, unsure of what he had meant.

They were laughing as the headed upstairs, and Draco felt his heart drop to his feet. He wasn't going to let this slide, Draco was going to meet with Harry, alone, if it was the last thing he did this semester.


	6. Chapter 6

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

It was Halloween and Draco smiled as he entered the hall. He loved this time of year, it never ceased to bring him good memories of his father telling him stories of scaring Muggles. Apparently they were really easy to trick, and would believe just about any illusion you put in front of them.

Draco began eating his dinner, sipping his pumpkin juice when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "A Troll? HERE!" Goyle tightened his fists and tried to reassure Draco. Blaise laughed at Draco, "Not scared are you? What would dear old daddy think if Draco Malfoy was peeing his pants about a troll."

"SHUT UP Zabini!" Draco huffed, "I only wanted to show my excitement, were going to get a better look at the troll!"

It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Severus Snape watched as his house was unsure of where to go. If there really was a Troll in the dungeons then they couldn't go to their house. He told his Prefect to take the children to brave the dungeons, that if they could get to the portrait they would be safe.

Draco looked up as Snape took the stairs up to the next floor, instead of down to the dungeons. Draco fell behind, but noticed Crabbe and Goyle were not as lucky to find a break in the flow. He watched his friends looking back for him, but being pushed forward down the tight stairwell to the dungeons.

He cursed under his breath, but followed Snape up the stairs. He put his back against a pillar as Snape looked back, sensing someone near him. Draco followed his teacher up to the third floor, not understanding where he was going.

Draco gasped as Snape approached a door, opening it with a quick spell. Draco could swear he heard something on the other side. He ventured closer, hiding in shadows as he looked into the room. Snape was looking at a three headed dog. "Hey… Fluffy… confounded name for a dog." The Dog didn't seem too bothered by Snape, who was staying close to the door way. All of a sudden Professor Quirrell entered the room seeing the dog, letting out a stuttered scream. The Dog jumped up snarling at the man, rushing the door. Professor Quirrell was able to scamper out of the way, but Draco heard Snape grunt as the dog's long nails managed to snag his leg. Snape closed the door, locking it once again. "It seems I've caught you in the act… Professor." Snape sneered at the cowering man.

"I was looking for you, S-S-Snape. The T-T-Troll made it's way to the G-G-Girl's bathroom…" Severus looked down at the pathetic teacher, then perked his head up hearing a roar from down the hall. His cloak billowed as he rushed down, Draco noticing the apparent smug smile on Professor Quirrell's face.

As Snape rushed by, he glanced down seeing Draco and whispered, "Might want to get to the dungeons," before both teachers went down to the girl's bathroom.

Draco rushed down to the dungeons, entering the portrait quickly. Thankfully the common room was mostly empty. The prefects having told everyone to go to their rooms, as it was especially protected. Draco plopped down in a big chair near the fireplace. He didn't notice he had fallen asleep until Snape shook him.

"Draco… follow me." He said, taking the boy into his Head of house office. Draco followed closely, seeing Snape had a bit of a limp from the wound he had received. Draco sat in the chair across from the older teacher. "Now I know I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut about what you saw."

"No Professor, I understand." Draco said, though he didn't understand why there was a dog on the third floor. Why had Snape gone to see it? Why had Quirrell gone in after them?

Severus put his hands on the desk, tapping his fingers across it. "Draco, you just need to trust me. Now that I have the best interest for the students, and for the school."

Draco nodded quickly, "I know professor. I trust you." Snape smiled to the boy, nodding for him to leave.

Draco went to the door when Snape added, "Don't trust Quirrell there's something unpleasant about him." Draco nodded and went up to his bedroom. Crabbe and Goyle greeted him with relief and claps on the back. Blaise wasn't as thrilled and he just gave Draco a short wave, before turning over to go to bed.

Draco pushed the two lugs away as he went to his bed, getting snuggled up under the covers. For the first time in a long while his last thoughts weren't how would he get Harry alone to have a proper conversation, but of why Snape wouldn't trust Professor Quirrell, and what he might have been looking for in the room with the dog.


	7. Chapter 7

_**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.**_

_**When Draco had heard the rumors that Harry Potter would be playing a new flame was fanned within him. He snickered as Harry came down the Hallway, "Fancy me holding a mattress for you? Wouldn't want our Golden boy getting hurt now, do we?" Goyle laughed particularly hard at this, but Harry seemed to ignore the comment for the most part.**_

_**The night before the Quidditch game would held Draco was walking dungeon halls when he heard a loud yell coming from Snape's office "GET OUT! OUT! **_**" Snape was furious, but it surprised Draco more when he saw a wide eyed Harry Potter rushing away. He smiled to himself and allowed the boy to pass him, "Coming to visit your favorite professor?" Draco asked coyly, putting a foot against the wall leaning back. **

"**No bodyguards with you today Malfoy? Isn't that a bit risky?" Harry said, glaring at the blonde. **

"**Hardly, I could counter any spell you could possibly muster up." Draco frowned and moved closer to Harry. "What position are you in Potter? Not Bludger I'm sure. Chaser? Hmm not really fit for that either…" **

**Harry had a smug look on his face, "Seeker!" He suddenly got tight lipped, like 'he shouldn't have said that.' **

**Draco raised an eyebrow, "That's the position I'm going to be trying out for next year… when your actually ALLOWED to play in Quidditch." Draco circled Harry, who looked unsure of what he was doing. **

"**Your small enough for it, that's for sure, really though… a Seeker has to have," Draco suddenly flicked Harry on the forehead, Harry rushing to pull back. "Reflexes…" Harry fell backwards, catching himself halfway down, turning bright red. Draco laughed, "I'm sure you'd do well."**

**Harry did not take this as sincere baring his teeth slight with a menacing look, "What would you know Malfoy? You'd probably have to buy your way onto a team."**

**Draco flung his robes, pushing his hair back with one hand, "Good luck with your game POTTER!" Draco said, stomping off down the hall. It was a better conversation then usual, which is why it left Harry a bit stunned watching the boy leave. **

**Draco walked for a while, unsure of where he was going, until he saw a door he'd never noticed before. He opened it up and saw a large room full of cupboards and other furniture. He went inside, seeing as it wasn't a classroom it might prove to have something of interest. "Lumos" A light shone from his wand and illuminated the dusty storage room. He smiled seeing a huge recliner, with a small lantern floating above it, 'a perfect place for reading,' he thought. He uncovered a Dresser, it was pretty, but empty. He shrugged and moved on to a mirror, taking off the cover. He smiled at himself, smoothing back his blonde hair, smiling with brilliant white teeth. Suddenly another person was in the mirror with him, he turned back to see no one there. He looked again at the mirror, seeing himself, no more like an older version of himself with Harry Potter, or at least a man who looked like him. It was strange, Draco could tell it was himself and Harry, but to see himself older was almost a shock. He looked good, and not just handsome, he looked like a regal Malfoy. **

**His mouth dropped as he saw himself snogging Harry Potter in the mirror, they seemed to be entwined, needing each other. He looked away, trying to put the cover back on, but something stopped him. He looked again, this time really watching. Harry Potter was gently stroking mirror Malfoy's hair, kissing his temples. It was sweet, and soothing, even his mother wouldn't stroke his hair like that. Draco felt lonely, he missed his parents, though they weren't overly affectionate, he still missed being hugged by people he loved. He missed his mom ordering the house elves around. He missed his Dad's little quips about how Malfoy's should act. He watched the mirror, the two men were living a life, happy. He wondered if it was at all possible to even be with another man. Was this mirror lying to him, giving him false hopes? All of a sudden he didn't feel like looking at it anymore. He threw the cover over it and walked back to the dorms, trying to think of other things then kissing Harry Potter.**

**The next morning was the Quidditch game, Draco watched the field from along the stands. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. **

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. "Mount your brooms, please." **

**Draco's eyes went wide as the game began, he watched the particularly brutal moves his team was pulling, and smiled at their sheer intensity. Harry seemed to be sitting around most the game, and Draco was happy he didn't need to turn his attention to the Boy-Who-Lived. Green robes flew by as Slytherin rushed the Keeper, who expertly blocked their Quaffels. **

**All of a sudden Harry began to jitter above the field. Draco looked up once or twice, trying to keep his attention on the game. He pulled his eyes away just in time to see Harry's legs dangling off the broom oddly. His eyebrows knitted in concern, and Crabbe looked at him, "Eh, what's wrong Draco?" Draco shook his head, "Don't worry about it." His eyes fixated on Harry's broom, wondering what Potter thought he was doing. As quick as it had started, Harry was back on his broom, ready to play again. **

**Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Golden boy of Hogwarts, had to end the game in style. Draco shook his head as Harry spat out the Snitch. He rolled his eyes and left the field. Draco had hoped that Harry would lose the game, as to deflate the ego that had been growing in him. **

**Over the next few days everyone was cheering Harry Potter's name, congratulating him when he walked by. Draco waited for an opportune time to speak with Harry, to offer his own congratulatory speech. It had begun to get cold, but one morning he found Harry Potter with his owl, enjoying a bit of sun on the frigid lawn. Draco whistled for his own Hawk Owl, who came swooping to his arm. He let out a deep woot, as Draco sent him towards the snowy owl. He circled the white bird, cooing to her from above. Harry looked up to see Draco walking towards him, Harry immediately frowned. **

"**Come here to mock me?" He huffed, turning back to face the rising sun. "I'd rather you just leave me alone."**

**Draco closed his eyes, stopping himself from snapping at the rude boy. "Actually I wanted to say, you did well Potter." Harry looked at him curiously, "But don't expect to get lucky a second time." **

**Harry turned back watching as Hedwig nipped at the Hawk Owl on the branch they shared together. He flapped his wings, ruffling himself up in front of her. Draco took a seat next to Harry, laying down in the warm grass. "Potter…"**

"**If your going to stay here, then it's better if we just don't speak." Harry grumbled, and Draco shut his mouth. They just sat together, enjoying the last bits of warmth before the cold weather rolled in. Draco enjoyed sitting with Harry, and felt that if they really had been friends, this would be what they'd enjoy doing most. The owls hooted and came to the boys, ready to go back inside to the warmth of Hogwarts. **

**Draco got up to leave, but said softly, "See you in Potions, Potter." Before heading back inside. **

**Harry smiled at him, "Yeah…" **

**/Sorry for taking so long to upload, had some cleaning that needed to be done around the house, and relatives to visit. Hopefully updates will be more frequent! ^_^ Thank you everyone who has been following me and setting up alerts for new chapters. Please let me know if you enjoyed it! **


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

The dungeons were especially cold, and Draco spent most of his free time in the room, he had dubbed the room of requirement. He was not sure if it was the same as the one that was in Hogwarts, a History, but he liked it to himself just the same. It was warm, for he had found a fire place in the room that kept everything at a moderate temperature.

Potions with Gryffindor proved to be more trouble then originally thought for Draco. His friends had been egging him on to mess with Harry, and though he knew it to be wrong, he allowed himself to fall prey to their insisting. Goyle was particularly needy of this such trouble, asking Draco constantly what he was going to do next in terms of pestering Harry.

During class Professor Snape had taken to walking around the room to check everyone's cauldrons. Stopping by Neville's with a shocked and horrified look, Draco knew that Snap would be occupied for a while.

Draco leaned forward, seeming as to speak with Crabbe, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Draco pouted slightly, but noticed a bit of a tense in Harry's back. He called down, "Poor Potter will be traipsing around Hogwarts, while I get to have a home cooked meal and more Christmas presents then I could possibly need. What a terrible life it must be for the Golden Boy." Goyle snickered louder, and Draco shot him a look to keep it down. Draco smiled at Snape who had shot a look over towards them.

Harry turned and opened his mouth, but Granger pulled his sleeve and kept him focused on the potion at hand. Draco huffed, going back to his own Cauldron, which was now ready to be stirred.

When Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. The trio blocking the way of everyone leaving the class.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Draco asked coldly, then sparking to life he asked, "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Snape resisted the urge to grab Ron by the ear and tear him down to the dungeons.

Ron let go of the front of Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. Professor Snape looked back at them, sneering down his crooked nose. He grabbed Draco by the collar, and Draco huffed slightly as he made his way into Snape's Slytherin office.

"Sit down, Draco." Snape said, "You need to stop this, your putting me in awkward situations." He yawned, putting essays on his TO DO pile, then turned back to Draco. "You don't want to be in a fist fight with Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said, looking down at the desk.

"Draco, I wanted to talk to you about the Potions you've been brewing in your room." Professor Snape seemed to be hiding a small smile. " It's dangerous and is not allowed."

Draco had indeed been brewing potions in his Dorm room, wanting to test some of the higher difficulty potions on his own. He felt a bit defeated, but nodded his head, "Of course Professor I will stop immediately."

"Draco, I would like to see you develop your skills of potion making, but I dare say subjecting your dorm mates to it is not acceptable. While I do appreciate your zeal for the art, I will have to ask you to not brew potions, in _your dorm_. I'm sure you can think of better places for that kind of thing." Snape said slyly. There was a knock at the door, and Snape called out, "Enter."

Neville Longbottom stood at the entrance, his face covered in mucus and pus filled pimples. "You put your face over the cauldron before it was brought to a boil! I told you time and again," Snape rolled his eyes, I shall take Mr. Longbottom, I trust you will see your way out Dra- Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded, watching as Snape berated the cowering Neville.

Draco waited till he no longer heard footsteps then went around Snape's office, looking at everything he had in there. He came across the pool that he knew to contain Severus Snape's memories. He had seen it in Snape's office before, and knew that it held certain things that were meant to be private. His father had one, but it was kept locked away in his study, where Draco was not allowed to go.

He looked around the room, fearing it to be jinxed, but he braved sticking his head in. Draco's eyes went wide as he saw Hogwarts around him, but Snape was young, maybe 14. Draco's father, a little older. He smiled he had seen pictures of them around this age before, but it was stunning to see them as if they were really in front of him. He glanced around seeing decorations for the Yule Ball, they were on a ledge, outside of the dance. Draco looked in to see Narcissa Black fuming mad, snapping at a couple passersby. Severus and Lucius were trying to hold in their laughter as they heard the woman scream out in a rage. Draco couldn't help but laugh as well, his mother was always a lady… except when she was angry.

Eventually things calmed back down and the two boys were drinking fire whiskey on the ledge, looking down at the unsuspecting couples that were snogging in the garden. Lucius put an arm around the black haired boy, sloshing his drink slightly. "Ya know… Sev…" Severus nestled into the touch, "What Lucius?"

"You're my best mate, better then any of that lot." He thrust a thumb back at the dance. "I didn't even want to come, but 'Cissa made me."

"Still you should have had one dance with her." Severus said softly.

"Who'd want to dance with that cow?" They both laughed, rolling back against the wall of the building. Lucius seemed to be studying Severus's face intently. Snape seemed to be conscious of this because he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sev… I'm glad you came."

"Of course, not everyday you can get invited to a Ball," Snape snickered.

"No… not just… Sev… hav- have I ever told ya… you…what the hell…" Lucius grabbed Snape by his chin and kissed him. Draco's eyes went wide as he watched, unsure if he should be laughing at how drunk his father was, or feeling sorry for how much Snape seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

He felt an odd whoosh as he was now in the Slytherin common room. Lucius had waited until everyone was gone before flopping into Snape's lap. "How about a little kiss!" Severus seemed to nervously move forward, attempting to accommodate the man. Lucius burst out laughing, "Your really going to do it?" He pulled away from Snape a bit uncertain, but Snape just laughed along with him. "You snogged me last night, only proper to give a morning kiss."

Draco smiled at their antics, but something seemed off about Snape. He felt a lurching as he was brought back to Snape's office. He looked around and saw no one around, so he quickly put the pool back they way he had found it.

As Draco walked up towards his room of requirement, he began thinking about what it might be like to kiss Harry. Even if it was just joking around, Draco would like to taste those lips… fell Harry's hand against his cheek. He gulped, whispering allowed. "I think I love Harry Potter…" Before entering the room, where he would watch his mirror self do what he himself could not.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor early on the 20th of December. His mother had greeted him at the train and brought him back to the house, Lucius still having ministry business to take care of. Draco fell into his own bed, groaning as he felt the warm fluffy blankets and satin pillow cases. It was good to be home. Draco kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his cloak and lay back in the bed. "Dobby!"

A sudden CRACK, and the house elf stood before him, he had droopy ears and large doe eyes. "Yes, Master?" The house elf asked, bowing low to the boy who did not even spare him a glance.

"Unpack my bags, but make sure to keep track of what I brought so I can take it back with me to Hogwarts." Draco got up from the bed, looking around his room.

"Of course, master." Draco looked at his bookshelf, where so many of his favorite books had been stored. He needed to remember to take a few of them before he left. As he reviewed them, Draco heard a large Squawk come from his owl's cage. "Dobby!"

"I'm sorry, Master!" Dobby put the cage down, taking nearby textbook and smashing his hand. "Stupid Dobby!" He yelled, but Draco just took the Textbook out of his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Dobby, just go unpack the clothes," Draco cooed at the bird, who seemed to have a defiant ruffle of his feathers and turn in his cage. Draco unlatched the carrier and the bird flew out onto a perch in Draco's room. Dobby watched the bird fly by, and made a sound of amusement. "Dobby, How has mother been?" Draco asked, rifling through his old desk to make sure his things were in order.

"Ah, The mistress has missed you sir," Dobby said. "She tells Dobby all about how your Potions are going. Mistress has been a bit bored without you here, but she's taken to having company over for afternoon tea." He smiled at Draco, who nodded back at him. Dobby had been given to Draco on his seventh birthday, and although he never allowed himself to cross the boundary between House elf and Master, he almost thought of Dobby as his friend. Dobby in turn, worked for him as hard as his little boney fingers could, and tried to think about Draco before the boy could even tell him what to do.

"I do like Hogwarts, it seemed like a terrible place from what Father has said, but the classes are really fun. Homework is a little outrageous at times, though." Draco pointed at the stack of textbooks. "They've even assigned us things for our vacation."

Dobby looked over the pile he had set on the desk, "Master is very smart, Dobby believes in you." He said, with almost a little chuckle.

Draco nodded, but turned around back to rummaging around his room. "What has Father been up to?"

"Ah, Master Malfoy has been working at all hours of the night. Dobby has seen him come in, have a coffee, and leave. Something very troubling has happened." Draco pouted his lip and wondered what his father could be up to.

At dinner that night Narcissa Malfoy had ordered only Draco's favorites, and Draco could barely get over the expert taste. Lucius was still away on business, apparently picking up slack of other ministry workers leaving for vacations. Draco enjoyed speaking with his mother again, he'd missed her at Hogwarts.

"Did you make any new friends, Draco?" she asked before taking a dainty sip of wine.

"Yes, I have. The Slytherins have been good to me. Blaise Zanbini, Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, just to name a few." Draco took a few small bites of food before continuing, "Though Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle have been very good friends."

"I do hope you find a good a friend as Snape was to Lucius." She said softly, snapping her fingers for a house elf to change the course to dessert.

"Mum, did Dad ever take you to the Yule Ball?" Draco asked, taking a bite from his cheesecake.

Narcissa seemed to reminisce for a moment, chuckling to herself. "Yes, we had come separately. Apparently your father had thought it funny to invite another person as his date, though he was betrothed to me." She stirred her pudding with a small spoon, "I searched for him high and low to see who he could have brought, when I saw it was him messing about with Severus I nearly blew a gasket." She chuckled, "Though it would have been worse if he had brought a proper date to the Ball. He did sneak out of our dance, though, once the music began."

"So he didn't really see you much that night?" Draco asked.

"No, the Ball was a bit of a disappointment, but your father made up for it. The next night there were a bunch of flowers along the common room, music playing and a fire going. We had our own few dances, it was a wonderful night." She smiled, and Draco smiled back at her.

Lucius came home a few hours later, Narcissa had retired to her room, Draco waiting for his father in the parlor. Lucius smiled at Draco, who had fallen asleep on the big chair. He stroked his son's hair, "Draco…"

Draco stirred, opening his eyes, "Daddy?"

Lucius could forgive the sudden lack of maturity, for how cutely Draco had awaken. Draco seeing his father gave him a big hug, "Father!"

"Draco…" Lucius hugged the boy back, "You needn't have stayed up for me."

"I wanted to see you, Mom said that you were busy at the ministry."

"Yes, but now I should have some free time to spend with my family." Draco smiled up at Lucius, who slicked back the now tussled hair on Draco's head. "How have classes been?"

Draco told Lucius of his school work, and anything of interest he could muster from the year so far. Lucius listened intently, eating a quick meal his house elf had brought him.

"And what of Severus?" Lucius asked, "Has he been treating you well?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Snape had been most helpful in learning Potions. He's been a great teacher." Draco smiled, noticing Lucius's lip pull up slightly.

"What was your favorite subject in Hogwarts, Father?" Draco asked, taking a sip from his hot Chocolate.

"As you can guess Severus had taken NEWT level Potions, but I stayed with Charms and History of Magic." He smirked at this, "Though with a position at the ministry you tend to need Charms to make everything go smoothly."

Draco had a big yawn, and Lucius ordered him to bed, fearing the boy might pass out at any moment.

Christmas morning was filled with excitement and anticipation. Draco had woken up to Dobby's shaking, "Master! It's Christmas!"

Draco shot up, taking the clothes that Dobby was feverishly handing him to change into. He checked the mirror, seeing his hair was halfway staying slicked back, only a small tufted was pulling forward, He smoothed it down, brushing it our before gelling it back into place.

Draco began to run down to the stairs, Dobby at his heels making sure the boy could at least fall on his cushy body, rather then the hard stairs if he tripped.

"Not now Severus…" Draco heard, before slowing to a walk into the main living room where the Christmas tree was kept. Severus Snape smiled at Draco, standing close to Lucius.

"Ah, Draco, it's good to see you again. How has your vacation been?" Draco smiled, running over to give Snape a hug. The man stiffened for a moment, before returning the gesture.

"Father, is mother awake yet?" Draco asked, glancing over at the presents.

"Well…" Snape and Lucius looked at each other for a moment, "She's still resting for now, I'd better go fetch her."

Snape took some presents from his cloak, putting them under the tree. Draco sat underneath of it, waiting to be told he was allowed to dive into the sea of presents. Severus took a seat by the fire, resting his feet up.

Draco's parents came down, hand in hand, Lucius nodding to him to open his presents. Draco dove into them ripping up the wrapping paper, and throwing boxes everywhere. Dobby tried to clean up the mess as Draco was making it, but it became too much for the house elf to keep track of and it took Lucius shooing him off to get him to stop thwapping himself with a piece of wood.

Eventually Draco came to the present Snape had gotten him. He opened it, seeing it was a cloak. He put it on and noticed a little dial on the latch. "It's a cloak of Transparency. One click and your invisible to the naked eye, another allows you to travel through solid surfaces, Like a ghost, except only horizontal, not vertical."

Lucius looked at Severus a bit confused, "Is it wise to give a young child, such a highly magical gift?"

Snape smiled at Lucius, "Well, I'd expect Draco not to take it with him to Hogwarts, as it would be taken away if he is found with it. Does that sound fair, Draco?"

Draco pouted slightly, it would be such a great thing to bring with him to Hogwarts, but he nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, Sir."

Snape summoned a present to himself, handing it to Lucius. "To you old friend," Snape smiled smugly.

Lucius rolled his eyes, opening the present. It was a large tomb of pictures from their school days. He breezed through some of them, laughing at old pictures of him and his friends from Hogwarts. Narcissa smiled at a few pictures of herself and Bellatrix who were giving nasty looks at the camera, but others had turned out to be quite flattering. Lucius seemed to notice something about the book, and gave a secret grin at Snape, who in turned took a large sip of his coffee.

Lucius tossed a gift to Severus as well, "I'm sure you'll enjoy that, but first why don't you take your mother out to see her gift Draco. You know the spot." Draco smiled taking his mother's hand and leading her to the garden. There she saw the grass sculpture of herself laying on a bed of roses. Underneath the huge plant was a new set of patio furniture, everything needed for an outdoor tea party. Narcissa gasped and hugged Draco to her, "Oh I'm ever so spoiled!" She went to the set, touching the head chair which was golden with painted green serpents on the arm rest.

"Father and I ordered that set together, I thought you might like the Gold rather then the silver set." Draco said, looking around to see if his Father had followed them out yet.

"Oh Draco! It's beautiful!" She called walking around the set, snapping for a house elf to begin brewing a pot of tea. As she was preoccupied, Draco went back inside to see what was taking his Father so long.

"Father?" Draco called out. He came across Lucius and Snape speaking softly in the sunroom, just before the garden. Lucius began walking faster towards him, as Snape tucked something along his neck back under his robes.

"Did she enjoy it?" Lucius asked.

"She's more interested in the patio set, rather then her sculpture, but she seems to like everything." Draco said, rushing back over to his mom.

They had lunch on the new patio set, Narcissa catching up with Severus about the news at Hogwarts. Draco couldn't help but laugh when Snape began talking about Neville Longbottom's long streak of failures in his class. "He's as thick as a Dragon's hide, and no amount of forcing will ever get that boy to learn." Narcissa put her hand to her mouth laughing sophisticatedly.

Christmas had been a real treat, having his family around him was rejuvenating, and the trip back to Hogwarts was one that he desperately reluctant to do. Snape only had stayed for Christmas day, and had gone back to Hogwarts to finish up some last minute paper work. Draco enjoyed the next few days with his Mother and Father, but too soon he was on the train ride back home. He waved goodbye to them, smiling out the window as they watched the train leave. Dobby had been there too, waiting behind a pillar to wave one last goodbye to his beloved Master.

Draco sighed into his seat, listening to the ramblings of Crabbe and Goyle's Christmas Tales. He laughed as Goyle told him he had gotten sick from eating so many candies that his mom had gotten him, and Crabbe had taken a fancy to Pegasus riding after going to a resort in Germany. Before he knew it he could see the tall castle trudging up in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco sat in front of the mirror again for what felt like the sixth time, it was odd the feeling of watching yourself doing something, while you yourself were sitting in a chair. He heard a creak behind him and he shot up, looking back to see none other then the Head Master Albus Dumbledore. Draco hurriedly tried to cover the mirror with his body, his face growing a very rosy shade of red.

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye as he came closer to Draco. "I was meaning to move this today… I found a perfect spot for it." He looked down at the eleven year old boy, "You needn't worry, the mirror reflects only the user's desires, no need to hide it from me." Draco moved out of the way watching as Dumbledore, with a wave of his wand had wrapped the mirror with the canvas cover.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't know I wasn't… I mean…"

"Draco, my boy, if this place makes you feel more at home, then please do use it. Severus tells me you are doing well in Potions, I thought you might have had a knack for it."

All Draco could do was give a slight smile. He wanted to leave, he was embarrassed beyond belief. Dumbledore vanished the mirror, putting the wand back into his robes. He passed Draco by, looking down at the red faced boy, then stopped, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry what other people think. It's up to you, and you alone what you do with your life. You should love who ever you want to love. Be whoever you want to be. You're a good kid Draco, and you will one day be a powerful wizard." With that Dumbledore left, leaving Draco with a mix of emotions. Had the Head Master seen what was in the mirror? What could he have possibly known about what Draco was feeling? He also thought of how the man's words had effected him, making him feel a little bit more confident in himself. He shook it off, It would be better to just forget the whole thing happened.

He left the Room of Requirement, but in his rush he nearly knocked over Neville Longbottom at the entrance of the Library. Neville looked up, his eyes had already been full of unshed tears, but as he blinked them away he saw the scowling look of Draco Malfoy. Neville shook slightly, picking himself. "S-S-Sorry…" He stuttered out.

Draco snarled, "Can't you look where your going you big oaf? Do you need a Glasses to see where your going, or is it that your nose is to big for your eyes to see past!" Draco felt an anger he had not been able to get out when he had been so embarrassed just moments before, and it was beginning to feel good yelling at Longbottom.

Neville, already fragile from earlier ridicule, felt his lip quiver as he held back from sobbing. "I…I don't know… I'm Sorry…" He bowed his head low, trying to make himself as small as possible to the young Malfoy.

Draco remembered the curse his father had taught him over the winter break, a Charm that he had used long ago in fights at school. Draco said the incantation, "_Locomotor Mortis"_, waving his wand gingerly.

Neville felt his legs lock together and he hopped around trying to balance himself. He whimpered up at Draco, as he fell to the ground, but the blonde just laughed walking down towards the dungeons.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went down to the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, Draco wanting to at least watch his Uncle Referee… as well as steal a glance at Harry again. Draco saw ahead in the crowd were the some of Harry's Gryffindor friends, seeing the red head of Ron, he pushed forward towards them.

Ronald Weasley was talking with Granger, pointing towards a scowling Severus Snape. "I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!"

Draco had taken the opportunity to smack Ron in the back of the head, maybe it would teach him not to speak ill of a great professor like Snape. "Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Draco grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" Draco smirked at the obviously agitated Weasley, but Ron didn't answer.

Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

Draco rolled his eyes at their odd display of encouragement. They seemed to think Harry might actually fall off his broom at any moment. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Draco said loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Draco gave him an extra big smile, as Longbottom turned to face him looking sheepish.

All of a suddenly his demeanor changed. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Draco turned to Crabbe, and Goyle, and began to howl with laughter.

Ron, not taking his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Draco said, taking a the opportunity to start pushing buttons on this new form of entertainment. Neville seemed a bit taken back by this new assualt and resumed his feeble look.

Ron yelled back, "I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—"

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry —"

"What? Where?" Ron looked around for the boy, and instantly Draco's eyes had traced the field to wear Harry was swooping into a dive. Draco's eyes went wide as he saw the skill that Harry was exhibiting, streaking down like a bullet towards the ground.

Draco took the opportunity to create a snide joke, "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!"

Crabbe chuckled, but before they knew it Ron had sprung from his seat and knocked Draco completely over. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

Draco on the other hand, had seen none of this as he pushed the huge bulks of weight around him trying to get some air from under the cows he called his friends. They had shielded his body from most of the blows, but now were completely incapacitating him at the moment.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat.

Draco took the opportunity to sneak away as Ron was distracted with Gryffindor's win. He looked down to see that Neville had fainted after Goyle had socked him in the stomach. Draco rubbed his eye feeling it begin to swell from where Ron had first hit him.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco had taken the next few days to clear up his eye. It was still a shade of grey, but with a coverage charm it was looking back to normal.

He had followed Harry and the gang out of lunch, interested in what they had received in the mail. He sighed resting against a tree, just watching the young Harry Potter. They hadn't seemed to have noticed him watching, and Draco was able to finally get just close enough to hear them.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron called out.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—" Granger looked up to Draco's grey eyes which were still glued to the black haired boy.

Harry must have sensed her surprise because he quickly hushed his friends. "Shut up!" Harry whispered. Draco's face went a bit more sullen as Harry glared up at him. Draco thought to himself as the trio quickly ran off towards the herbology building, what had Hagrid gotten into? A dragon on school grounds?

Draco decided that it would be best to investigate just what they had been talking about. He went to Transfigurations, tapping his fingers as he waited for Professor McGonagall to end class. He had turned his rat into a cup long ago, but had to wait until the end of class to wait for Goyle to finally make the rat into the shape of a glass.

Finally he was able dive out of class, waving off his friends as he ran down to Hagrid's house. He waved his wand, making his body light as he jumped into a thin tree that allowed a great view into the window of Hagrid's house. He could see the big man stocking a fire, patting his beard as it got a little too close to the open fire.

A knock came to Hagrid's door, and he let the band of Gryffindors in, "It's nearly out." a said as he ushered them inside. Hagrid had taken a pair of tongs taking out an egg from the fire, and laid it out on the kitchen table.

There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. Draco moved closer to the window, watching the egg begin to move and rock.

The three drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. Draco almost fell out of the tree, seeing the monster shake bits of egg shell off his scrawny body. Draco thought the dragon was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid. Draco raised his eyebrows with this comment and thought the old man must be dense.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. Draco was now face to face with the oaf, and he quickly scooted down the tree running from the house as quick as he could.

"What's the matter?"

Draco didn't look back to see if he was being followed, but assumed that they would be watching as he ran back up to the school.

Draco sat on this little bit of information, smiling knowingly at Harry every time the boy looked back at him during meal times. Harry seemed nervous at the thought of Draco knowing the giants secret. To have a dragon on school grounds, though, was not only a violation of school policy, but it would be illegal as well. Still Draco would have assumed that Dumbledore would have had some inkling of knowledge about the beast, he seemed to always know strange stuff about what students were doing constantly.

Snape seemed a bit more agitated lately, and when Draco had mentioned Hagrid's name the professor had mumbled something about a dog. Maybe Fang had been getting into Snape's personal garden of special herbs for potions. Either way the man had quickly changed the subject to studies, waving Draco away.

After only a couple days Draco noticed the red head's hand had begun to swell up to near twice it's normal size. Draco knew exactly what must have happened, he had been reading up on dragons recently. The baby he had seen must have been a Norwegian ridgeback, this of course confirming he had heard correctly in the chaos of Hagrid's home. Apparently they had a bit of poison in their bite, and if left on treated the hand could turn gangrenous and fall off. He sickly hoped that might actually happen.

When he saw the freckled boy heading to Madam Pomfrey he quickly interceded. He grinned coyly at the boy, "Seems like a nasty gash you got there… how ever could you have gotten such an injury?"

Ron boiled slightly hiding his hand in his robes. "What's it to you Malfoy?"

"I'm only curious… I mean what would Madam Pomfrey say to a dragon bite? I'm sure she wouldn't have you in detention… hmm, yes, expulsion would be a far better punishment for the handling of illegal magical creatures." Draco smiled showing his white teeth.

"I'll take my chances." Ron pushed past, grimacing as his hand brushed by Draco.

"A good thing too… wouldn't want you losing that wand hand of yours." Draco laughed behind him, raising his eyebrows up and down. He glanced down at Ron's satchel seeing a note hanging out of one of the books. He waited a few minutes then asked madam Pomfrey if he could see a sick friend in the hospital wing. She let him in, and Draco went over to Ron's bed. The book was on the stand, the note tucked a bit further inside the book. Draco hoped it would be something from Harry, kind words, ones that maybe, just for a moment he could believe they were intended for him.

It wasn't hard to take the book, blackmailing the redhead with telling the Professor about his bite wound brought the boy to such a rage he nearly chucked the book right at Draco. He smiled to himself, opening the book and swiping the note from inside. In a cool window he sat and read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Ron, _

_How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. _

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. _

_Send me an answer as soon as possible. _

_Love, _

_Charlie _

Draco grumbled to himself slightly, though this was not the type of note he was intending for, it was the next best thing. So this is what they would be up to. Trying to sneak the Dragon off school grounds without the teachers finding out about it.

When Saturday came Draco waited in the wings of the tallest tower, keeping an eye out for Harry Potter. When he tried to tell Professor Snape about what would be going down, the man had seemed preoccupied, and said he needed to speak with Professor Quirrell. He rolled his eyes, it might be better just to catch Harry in the act, maybe blackmail the boy into a friendship. Immature it might be, but the thought of being included on rendezvous like this one, brought a sense of adventure to Draco. He thought of other adventures he could have with Harry, sneaking around in the forbidden forest, swimming in the lake, even flying around the fields of Hogwarts on broomsticks.

As he day dreamed he heard Professor McGonagall coming towards him. Draco ducked down trying to hide from the woman when she grabbed him. "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare _you —"

Draco yelped slightly at the horrible injustice to his ear, yelling, "You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"

She tugged harder, "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

Draco scanned the tower for any sign of the three merry band of do-gooders, but didn't see Harry, let alone a Dragon.

Sitting in Snape's office he stared at the ground, as the oily haired man yelled his ear off. All in all he felt duped. Had Harry and his friends had a good laugh. Tricking him into being out of bed, had they sent Professor McGonagall out to find him? He sunk even lower in the chair as Snape went on about how Slytherin couldn't afford to lose the house cup this year.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Draco found an opportunity to get Harry Potter alone. He followed Harry into a deserted hallway, where he pushed the green eyed boy into the wall.

Harry turned to Draco his face contorted into anger, " What are you on about?"

"Have a good laugh did you?" Draco's face was a little flushed, as anger swelled in him. "Think it was funny for me to get detention?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and with a big sigh he held up a note. "You weren't the only one." Draco scanned the note quickly.

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. _

_Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Draco snickered, "Serves you right for trying to set me up."

Harry shook his head, and attempted to get past Draco, who's arm shot out and pushed him back against the wall. As Draco pushed against the young boy he could smell soap, and for some reason it sent a small shiver down him.

"You ought to keep your nose out of things! Quit acting like a git!" Harry shoved Draco back, and this time the blond let him pass by.

"I'll be seeing you at 11 tonight then!" Draco called after him, waving to the boy. Harry shook his head and continued off to class.

That night Draco arrived at the entrance hall, walking up to Mr. Filch, but keeping his distance from the unclean man. Father had warned about staying too close to… squibs, that their disease could rub off on young wizards.

Finally Draco saw the bushy haired mane of Granger and the soft face of Harry Potter. They approached Flich, both looking uncomfortable. Neville of course tripped on a loose tile on the way out, clutching onto Draco as he tried to steady himself. Draco's eyes slitted and he store daggers into the boys face. "LET…GO." He said coldly, and Neville straightened up immediately.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

They trudged behind after the man, Draco following close behind Harry. He liked to watch Harry's back, enjoying the thought that Harry wouldn't notice such an intrusion.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Draco wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. He rolled his eyes as Neville let out another soft sob.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Then they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Draco gritted his teeth, the man that had caused all this trouble for Draco, was the one who would be giving out punishment? None of this was fair.

Flich turned to Harry, who had a smile on his face, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. All the teachers had forbid any students from ever going into the forest, how could they be expected to venture in there now? "The forest?" he repeated. "We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise. Draco shot him a glare, that made Neville let go of Harry almost immediately.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. "Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Draco now turned to Hagrid, his mind set on finding anyway out of the forest. Hadn't Snape been informed that this sort of punishment was taking place? "I'm not going in that forest," he said matter of factly.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

Draco visibly tensed, his jaw angling up as he breathed out, "But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"

"—tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

Draco didn't move, but his eyes went cold as he looked at the oaf of a man. Harry looked a bit disturbed at just how much anger that was in those eyes, but Draco dropped his gaze. His eyes traveling to meet the green eyes that had been on him. Harry was almost taken aback at how those steely grey eyes had gone from such ferocity to such kindness in just a few seconds.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid.

"An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

Draco looked between the Giant and the huge dog. Father had kept a dog once, it had died when Draco was very young, but Lucius had said that it had been a furious fighter. "I want Fang," Draco said quickly.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right?" Draco's face fell and he groaned slightly to himself. "Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.

Draco looked after them for a moment, before turning down the path his wand lit brightly. Fang sniffed around the ground, and Neville seemed to become Malfoy's shadow, breathing down his neck at every owl hoot. As he did this for the fourth time, Draco smacked the chubby child, pushing him to the ground. "Get OFF me you freak!"

Neville was visibly hurt, and he seemed to retort quickly without thinking about it. "Yeah? Well I know your secret!" As soon as he said this his eyes bugged in fear, his lip quivering.

Draco smiled at Neville, his teeth flashing in the moonlight. "Nevvie now whatever could you be talking about." His booted foot came to rest on a log next to Neville's head.

Neville sat up, a streak of bravery coming through. "I know you love Harry Potter."

Draco's face fell for an instant before his smile returned, "Wow. How ever did you find out? I kiss Harry so openly and always give him a quick squeeze before class." Draco shook his head, laughing coldly.

"After Snape took me to Madam Pomfry, I was on my way to the Library. I saw you rushing by to go to one of the classrooms up there. You said it, you said 'I think I love Harry Potter.'" Neville bit his lip, knowing he had said too much. He quickly stood up, putting a tentative hand on the horrified blonds' shoulder. "It's alright Draco, you don't need to feel ashamed. I know how you feel… I-"

At this Draco could no longer contain himself, a hot rage burned in him. Something truly evil had come to life and he snarled, "I am Nothing like YOU! Don't stand there thinking your better then me!" He threw a hard jab, causing the plump boy to topple over. "You are NOTHING to me!" He gave a swift kick to Neville who grabbed his wand and sent out sparks. Draco growled, snatching the boy's shirt, lifting him up off the ground.

Draco looked up to see the red sparks were dissipating. "Listen you, you better make up a good story. Tell anyone about our little conversation, and it won't just be a couple of bruises! I know hexes that are as close to unforgivables as you can get." Neville gulped, hearing Hagrid's heavy footsteps getting closer.

Draco dropped the boy, putting his hands in his pockets and turning away.

"What happen'd?" Hagrid called out seeing Neville shake himself off.

Neville looked at Draco's turned back, then back at Hagrid. "I got scared… Malfoy came up behind me… I thought… I thought it was a werewolf…" Neville looked away, not willing to look at Hagrid's face as he lied.

Fang whined next to Draco, having come back from the trail of some rabbit. He greeted his giant friend, and they all went with him back to Granger and Potter.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Draco and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Draco yawned, feeling dreadfully tired as they trudged through the dark forest.

Draco couldn't help being a bit spooked now that they were going deep into the forbidden forest. Harry called out, " I think the blood is getting thicker."

There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look —" Harry murmured, holding out his arm to stop Draco.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Draco stared down at it, he had never really liked horses, but something about a unicorn dying seemed… wrong. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.

Draco's whole body shook, and as it did, he instinctively crept closer to Harry. Draco's hand reached out, and was clasped by the other boy. Harry squeezed Draco's hand, causing the blond to begin breathing normally again.

The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

Fang was frightened, his warm body leaning close to Draco. Draco's other hand reached the dog's collar, trying to make sure the dog didn't make any noise. This action caused Fang to bolt the dog crying out as it ran. Draco yelled, "AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Harry's hand clasped around the boy's mouth, pulling them both back.

The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry — he couldn't move for fear.

Draco whimpered, Harry's hand still clasped tightly to his face.

Then suddenly Harry's hand shot off his face, as the boy held his own forehead. Harry seemed half blinded, he staggered backward. They heard hooves behind them, galloping, and something jumped clean over the two boys, charging at the figure.

Draco called out, "Harry!" as the boy fell to his knees. Draco was touching Harry's face, calling out to him, but it took a minute or two for the pain to pass. When Draco looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing in front of them, he looked young he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, looking curiously at Harry. Draco helped the boy up, Harry hanging on to him for a moment. Harry seemed to get his wits about him though, and moved a little further from Draco, both looking away from each other.

"Yes — thank you — what _was _that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Nice to meet you too." The centaur looked at Draco, seemingly a bit confused as to why he was still there.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back. Draco hopped up, but quickly grabbed onto Harry. He had never been good at horse riding, let alone doing it without a saddle. Harry laughed at the obvious fear Draco had of being on the beast, but put a reassuring hand on Draco's, letting the boy hold onto him.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

Draco again mumbled, "Still here…"

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on. Draco let out a sacred yell, feeling himself fall off. He his the ground with a soft thud. The other centaurs seemed unconcerned by this, and Harry snickered at him. Draco sent a glare at Harry, but was surprised when Harry's hand came down to help Draco back up. He climbed back up, Harry pulling Draco's hands around his own waist.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and Draco clutching on as best as they could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Draco didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"Draco MALFOY, right here…" Draco muttered again, and Harry jabbed him with an elbow.

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?" Draco added in.

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Draco rolled his eyes again, but stayed quiet.

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —" Draco looked confused as to what the hell Harry was talking about.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was _Vol- _"

Draco felt a cold fear run down him, and he reached up to stop Harry from saying the forbidden name. Instead he heard Granger running towards them. Draco scooted off the centaur, feeling it would be better for him not to so close to Harry any longer.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." He turned to leave, but smiled down softly at the moody blond. "Good night, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled, feeling a sense of pride that the centaur had actually listened to him. Draco watched Harry as he chattered with the Granger girl, but knew the boy wouldn't turn and smile at him.

Draco was never more glad to slide into bed, then he was that night. As the sun began to come up he had snuggled into his bed, and created a darkness charm. He wondered why he hadn't run away when Fang had, his body had wanted to, but something stopped him.

AN: Sorry it's taken me longer then usual to get this chapter out, I'm personally trying to finish up the seventh book. On Chapter 31 now! ^_^ Hopefully nothing too crazy happens to make any of my fan fiction obsolete. Hope you've enjoyed this so far. Next chapter will be the end of the 1st book for Draco Malfoy, but I will be working on typing up Draco Malfoy and The Chamber of Secrets. There will be more home drama, more Snape x Lucius and a different look into Ginny and the Diary.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco had taken the last week very seriously, no more had he teased Harry, no more had he run around the school looking for pranks to pull. Instead he had buckled down and re-read every text book he had. He spent his time looking over past homework, and remembering what he had gotten wrong in exams past.

When end of the year exams began he found himself ready to take them. It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anticheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk.

Draco had finished his relatively quickly, but laughed watching Goyle's pineapple charge off the table and take a head dive down to the floor. Flitwick gave him a chance to try again, and Draco was relieve to see his friend's pineapple finally wiggle a tap dance out.

Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.

Draco of course had made a snuffbox that had intricate snakes running down the side, it even opened up to reveal some odds and ends trinkets. McGonagall smiled as she picked up the box, congratulating Draco on the best snuffbox of the class.

During History of magic Draco had more trouble remembering about who invented self stirring cauldrons. He kicked himself slightly for allowing his mind to wander, and focused once more on the test. He knew the answer he had read a History of magic twice before… then the name came to him and he scribbled it down as fast as he could.

Their very last exam was Potions, which of course was the easiest. Snape had taken to standing close to student, wanting to be sure there was no cheating. He inwardly grimaced as he went by some tables that had green water, knowing that they had not stirred their potions correctly. Draco offered his potion first, knowing he would receive full marks.

Severus Snape looked down at his first year class, they had all turned in their final papers and potions, and were eagerly awaiting his word of freedom. The Slytherins were on the edge of their stools, knowing the words were coming. "Congratulations you are done with exams." Snape said in his almost monotone voice. Cheers erupted from the dungeons, and Snape's eyebrow arched a little. "BUT! The other years still have their exams. If I catch anyone in the common rooms, or any little parties, there wont be a next year at Hogwarts." He said coldly.

The room grew quiet, as the dark man motioned for them to leave. Once away from the classroom a couple more students let out a soft cheer.

That night Draco went to professor Snape's office, the head of Slytherin wanting to spend time with his god-son. They talked for hours, mostly commenting on the year that was coming to an end. Draco told Professor Snape about what he had seen in the forest, and what Harry had said about the Sorcerer's stone. Snape seemed to freeze at this, "How do you know about the Sorcerer's stone?"

"I don't know what it is, but Harry seemed really bent on it. He didn't say much about it, but he seemed pretty disturbed by it." Draco looked up in surprise as Snape got up and grabbed his cloak.

"Stay here Draco." Snape said as he rushed out of the door.

Draco gritted his teeth, following Snape. "Why what's wrong?"

Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Listen, you need to go back to your dorm, it's already past curfew. You need to do this for me Draco." The boy sulked as Snape left up the stairs. If Snape thought he could just boss Draco around like that and tell him what he could and couldn't do, Draco would find something to occupy his time. He smiled, with Snape out he could look at the memories in his Pensive.

He waited a few minutes then opened up the dresser, looking at the basin with white swirling mist inside. He put his face down into the bowl, feeling the weird pull of the pensive into the old memory.

Draco could see that Snape was in the infirmary, he looked beaten and battered. Dumbledore was by Snape's side, smiling at the child. "Mr. Snape, how are you feeling today?"

Severus moaned, "Like I've hit a tree."

Dumbledore seemed to smile at this, "Indeed. What you saw tonight. You must not tell anyone about Remus."

"He's! Professor! He's a Werewolf!" Snape yelled, moving too quickly he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Lie down Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said, pushing the young man down on the bed. "I know what he is, and I assure you that we will not allow this to ever happen to anyone else. Please, I implore you to see past this. Tell me do you know Mr. Lupin well?"

Severus looked taken aback and he hung his head low, "Yes…"

"Then you know he is a kind child, one that would never hurt you." Dumbledore smiled slightly, "His friends are far more vicious then he could ever be."

Severus nodded, "What will happen to Black?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "He will be severely punished."

Severus seemed pleased enough by that. Draco could tell Severus had little choice, but to accept the terms of his silence. Dumbledore left, allowing a blond haired man to race in. "Sev! Sev!" Lucius hugged the hooked nosed boy tightly, "What happened?"

Dumbledore looked on from the doorway, waiting for Severus's response. "Whooping willow got the best of me. James played another trick on me… should have known better." Snape said, and Dumbledore left them.

Lucius looked angry, he clenched his fist. "Severus, this is my last year! What am I supposed to do, leave you here to get beaten…" He rubbed Severus's cheek with his hand. "I've only just found what's important. How am I supposed to-"

Severus put his hand over Lucius's mouth, "It's two years. Two years and I will be free from my parents, we can begin again. No matter what those prats do, they can't possibly make me feel worse when I have something to look forward to."

Draco pulled himself out of the pensive, he wasn't sure of what had really happened to Severus. Obviously if he had been attacked by a werewolf, it hadn't bit him. He had known Snape well enough to know he wasn't a werewolf, but had there really been a werewolf at Hogwarts? Draco could hardly believe it to be true, he went back to the dormitory where he saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini gathered around setting off small fireworks in the room.

Zabini had swiped some from a sixth year, and they were enjoying watching the lights dance in the air into different shapes. Draco watched for a while as well, before snuggling into the warm covers.

Crabbe was shaking him, "Draco! Draco! Harry Potter's Dead!"

Draco shot up, "WHAT?"

Goyle nudged Crabbe, " He's not dead!" Goyle looked at Draco, "heh, he's in the hospital wing though. Said he'd fainted."

Crabbe chuckled, "Wonder what happened to make him faint, think he saw the Bloody Baron and keeled over?"

Draco ignored his friends harmless joking, and got dressed. At breakfast he pulled away from his friends, taking the opportunity to walk down to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was at the front office, and she looked at Malfoy curiously. "Who are you here to see, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco thought for a moment, but answered truthfully, "I wanted to see Harry Potter."

She shook her head, "You are a friend of his?"

"Um… no… but…"

She looked curiously at Draco, but then a shadow came from behind him. "Pomfrey… I assure you Draco means only good intentions, he just wishes to see that Harry Potter is safe."

Severus Snape stood behind Draco, a hand on his shoulder. Draco smiled up at his mentor, and Madam Pomfrey let him pass. Draco came up to the bed where Harry Potter lay, his friends were in the ward as well. Ron was unconscious, but Hermione was reading a book sitting between her friends.

Draco scooted back, unsure of what to do. She looked up at Draco, unsure of why he was there. Severus waved for her to come with him, "Mrs. Granger, I have something to discuss with you." She eyed them suspiciously, but followed Snape out of the hospital.

Draco sat beside Harry's bed, he smiled down at the pale faced boy. "What did you see that scared you so much?" He pet Harry's hair softly, starring down at him. Draco's blond hair was falling in his face, and he noticed he had forgotten to slick his hair back in his rush to see Harry. He waved his wand feeling the strands of his hair pull into place. He knew Harry wouldn't wake, and he had little time before Hermione would return. He pulled out a quill and took some parchment from the nightstand next to Harry and began writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_This year didn't start off the way it ought to have. I wanted so much for us to be friends, but I was selfish in wanting you to choose my friendship over that of your current ones. I want to apologize for the names I called you, and for the mean things I have done. I know now that Gryffindor and Slytherin can never be friends. Even if we were, my house would have my head. I couldn't face my father knowing the disappointment he'd feel. It's better this way, but I need you to know… if things had been different I would have liked us to be real friends. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco tucked the letter into Harry's pocket, smiling down at the body. "Good bye, Harry Potter." With that Draco left, and he did not see Harry Potter again until the last dinner of Hogwarts.

The Great hall was beautiful when Draco and his friends walked in, and they quickly took their seats in the almost full table of Slytherin. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

Severus Snape smiled to himself, this would be the record for holding the house cup the longest. He was proud of his students, but also of himself. He looked at Dumbledore who approached the podium to address the students.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

Draco pat his friends on the back laughing and cheering with his house.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. Draco looked to Severus who's eyes turned cold to the headmaster.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.

Slytherins were beginning to talk amongst themselves, unsure of what was going on.

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

Draco's face was sullen, he knew what was coming. With the return of the Boy-Who-lived it was obvious that what ever house he lay in, they would be winning the house cup. With this obvious show of favoritism Dumbledore had stolen the House cup that each Slytherin had worked tirelessly to get. Students that had studied countless hours, just so they could get a few points answering correctly in class. Others that had gone out of their way to do favors for teachers just to scrape a few points back into their pool, all of it was for nothing.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Draco looked horrified, they had been so close. The year had been over… and they should have won. Gryffindor had erupted with cheers, and Draco could see the Weasley twins making faces at the Slytherin table. Draco just wanted to go home, rather then suffer this embarrassment, but it went on further still.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

Draco looked at Severus, who seemed to be glaring daggers at Harry Potter. He watched as the man took another look at Dumbledore, and it seemed Snape really wanted to kill the old man.

Draco got his marks as Severus passed them out, each slip of paper flying in the shape of a snake to them. Draco opened his to see that he had perfect parks, even getting 110 points on Flitwick's test. He looked in the upper left hand corner to see his standing amongst all first years, he clenched his teeth, he was second. His eyes went to Hermione who was smiling at her number one standing. His father would not see the effort he had put into school all this year, nor the hard hours of work. No, his father would see that Draco Malfoy had been beaten by a Mudblood.

When the feast was over, Draco packed his trunk, and said goodbye to the little room he had shared with his friends. Zabini walked with him to the platform, "Have a good summer, Draco," and the boy left to join Millicent at the Train.

Draco took one last look at the school. He'd finally be back home, to his mother, his father, and to his house elf, Dobby. Rancor squawked in his cage, eyeing the white bird, Hedwing ruffling her feathers at his rude call. Draco walked on the train, took his seat, and watched the castle become smaller and smaller in the distance.

AN: Thank you very much for your kind comments, and for those who have kindly put my story on their alerts list. I am honored to have so many readers from all over the world. I hope you enjoyed my work. I will beginning writing the next installment, so I hope you will read that as well. There will be more yaoi and less Shonen-ai as they get a little older. Again thank you very much for reading!

India Jackson


End file.
